Mangu: Defender
by Kopaka7427
Summary: An Epic Quest to destroy an evil threat. Lots of Deaths. PG for slight mangling and small bloody scenes


Mangu: Defender  
  
The Defenders: Puhi: (Ta) Kahi(Kawihi)(Po) Mangu (Onu) Huka (Ko) Otau (Le) Timu  
(Ga)  
  
Sagas 1, 2 and 3.: Nugrares Tarares Karares Omnirare Saga 4: Kahkshi, Karona Saga 5: The beasts of Kedos. Toa Forms: Puhi: Kahi: Mangu: Huka: Otau: Timu:  
  
Saga 1: Discovery  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Mangu Sighed. The Mines Had Just been fresh out of well, anything lately. His Black Kakama Was Nearly Brown. He decided to take a break. All this Work was enough already, Let alone the fact Turaga Onepu was ill. He Headed up to his hut, halfway down the tunnel to the great mine. It was made out of shabby sticks and a wooden framework, and it was cold and damp. Only the glow of lighstones and the small heat of a heatstone made this like home. Suddenly, a crash sounded outside. What was it? Mangu ventured out to investigate. Strangely, Kopeke was standing in front of him. "Mangu! Must hurry, Ko-Koro, attack, by, Nugrares." What were Nugrares? Mangu Began to head toward the village when Kopeke grabbed him. "Where are you taking me?" "Ko-Koro." "Let me tell Turaga Onepu." "No Time. Hurry." Mangu Was Puzzled. "Exactly what are 'Nugrares'?" "Insects. Big Ones." "But.The Toa defeated Makuta and the Bahrag! It's all in the legends! This is a time of peace!" "Not any more Mangu." Why was Kopeke being so enigmatic? Only Time Would Tell. Mangu was puzzled, but running as fast as possible to keep up with Kopeke. About 3 Hours Later, They arrived at a Ravaged Ko-Koro. "WHERE IS TURAGA MATORO?" Kopeke Boomed above the silence of the desolate Ko-Koro. A small Ko-Matoran Crawled out from under a hut and said "This way." he was pointing to a crushed Hut, a few inches off the ground. They Crawled in and saw Turaga Matoro, cradling a Light Grey Matatu, Nuju's Old Mask. "In my last moments, leader, tell me what I should do." His eyes closed forever. The Matatu clanged on the floor and made a ghastly groaning sound.  
  
Chapter 2: The Defenders of Mata-Nui  
  
Kopeke cried out in sorrow. His Turaga had just passed on. Mangu understood, he had been present at Whenua's passage to paradise. If Turaga Onepu were to die, Mangu would be that way too. Kopeke's Cry resonated in the air. "Who is the chosen Turaga, Kopeke?" asked Mangu. "There was not one. Turaga Matoro Passed on some information to me before I set out. There are now to Be 6 Defenders of this Island. I fetched you because you are one of them. "ME?" "Yes. Huka, Come Here. You are To be Ko-Koro's Defender." Huka, A Ko-Matoran with a Dark Grey Akaku and white feet came forward. Kopeke gave him a sort of staff. "Oh yes. Mangu, Get yours from Turaga Onepu. Huka, Go with him." So, Mangu and Huka Set Off towards Onu-Koro "So Huka, do you know of the Other Defenders?" "All That I Know is that Turaga Jala, Turaga Kongu, Turaga Hahli and Turaga Hafu Shall Be choosing them." "Oh."  
  
Meanwhile, In Ta-Koro, A Defender Was Chosen.  
  
"MATORAN!" Turaga Jala Cried, "Today Our Defender is Chosen. Puhi, Come forward please!" A Ta-Matoran with a Yellow Komau and Orange Feet Ventured Forward. Turaga Jala handed him a Red staff. "Puhi, you are our Defender. Serve Us Well" "I Will Turaga." Puhi Bowed As He Spoke.  
  
In Onu-Koro, Mangu was receiving his Staff.  
  
"With this Mangu, you are Defender of Onu-Koro, do you accept?" "Yes Turaga." The Village Suddenly broke into cheer.  
  
"We must go." It was Huka. Mangu Slowly turned away, on his Search for the Other 4 Defenders.  
  
3 days later, they reached Po-Koro. This village was also completely destroyed, apart from Turaga Hafu's Hut. They Went inside, where the Defender of Po-Koro was being chosen.  
  
"Kawihi, do you take the duty of Defender of this village?" "Yes Turaga, I do."  
  
Outside, Mangu and Huka were talking.  
  
"Yeach, Sounds Like a wedding." "Yeah, you're right Mangu! Maybe we should spoil the fun."  
  
Mangu and Huka Leapt in and scared everyone. Soon, Turaga Hafu realised, and gave the two Defenders Kawihi to Take With Them. They Headed for Le- Koro.  
  
Chapter 3: Le-Koro  
  
Mangu, Huka and Kawihi, who they decided to call Kahi, Continued to Le- Koro, knowing that Turaga Kongu Would soon be choosing a Defender for Le- Koro. "So, Kahi, what happened to Po-Koro?" Mangu asked this with curiosity. "It was attacked by a sort of insect." "Nugrares." This was Huka. "What?" "Those are the insects that attacked your village." "Oh, let's speed up. we don't want Le-Koro's Defender Looking For US." So, The 3 Matoran Sped Into The Distance. But, unbeknownst to them, this would be the first time they would find the power of their staffs. A Nugrare poked its head from a Le-Koronan Bush. This was the clever form of Nugrare that did not fly in swarms, but on their own, because their increased intelligence allowed them to do so. It was planning to quickly fly out on the Defenders. It began to buzz, and the Defenders didn't know what it was. "Is That you Huka? Or you Kahi?" "No." "No." The Nugrare suddenly attacked. Kahi was the first to try to attack, by whacking the Creature on the head with his Staff. Amazingly, a Power overcame him. He realised his staff was a sword, a big one at that, But the Nugrare was not going to wait for him to realise anything else. It sliced a claw at him, grazing his arm. Kahi Responded with several slashes to its arm. The arm fell away, and twitched a little, like a frog when it dies. The Nugrare fled in fear, yet it had still not shown the Defenders its full power. Kahi stood, and looked down at Mangu and Huka. Wait, DOWN? Mangu And Huka were gaping at him. "You're.. you're a.. a.. Toa! Just like in the legends!" "This is obviously the power of the staffs. Kahi, drop your sword." Kahi did as Huka Said. He Changed Back into his Matoran self. "Now that felt weird guys. It was like I wasn't fighting my own battle." "How do the staffs work?" " I Don't know Mangu, it was like, intense rage. There must be an easier way." "Mangu started banging his staff on a tree. A Power also overcame him, and the tree was felled. Now It Was Kahi's turn to gape. "Is it.. did it.. work?" "Yeah Mangu, It did. You can become a Toa too!" They decided to Become Toa for the rest of the Journey, only becoming Matoran as they approached Le-Koro. A Le-Matoran with a Green Hau and Light Green Legs holding a staff approached them. "Hi. You Must be The Other Defenders, I'm Otau, nice to meet you, it's funny I'm the Le-Koro Defender, cos I don't speak Treespeak. So, what are these Staffs for anyway?" He Was certainly as long winded as A Le-Matoran. They decided to tell him Later.  
  
Chapter 4: Puhi, Toa of Lava  
  
Puhi was told to find the other Defenders. He set off from Ta-Koro, Towards Ga-Koro. He walked the Path that the great chronicler Takua had walked many years ago. His red staff glinted in the rising sun. Yet a new danger lurked. It had no name, for the only way the Nugrares were named was when they attacked Ko-Koro. Puhi would soon name them Tarares. But not yet. Puhi was still walking peacefully to Ga-Koro. The Tarare began to think. It would leave its foe for later.  
  
Puhi reached Ga-Koro, it was an amazing village made entirely out of seaweed! He had never been to Ga-Koro before. A Ga-Matoran with a Lightish blue Miru walked up to him. "Hi! I'm Timu." "You are to come with me." "Okay.."  
  
They walked away toward Le-Koro. Mangu and the Others caught sight of them. "Hey! Who are they Mangu? anyone else know??" "They are holding staffs. Most likely other Defenders." "I dunno Otau, but I'd say Huka's right, he has the Akaku.."  
  
"Okay then, it's decided, they're the other two Defenders."  
  
Puhi saw the other four and came up to them "What do the staffs do?" "This." Huka rapped his staff on the ground and turned into his Toa form. "Hmm." Puhi Tried too. He became a Toa. But the Ta-Koro volcano had exploded, and there was no protection. The Lava suddenly stopped. Obviously, Each Toa form had an element, and Puhi's was Lava.  
  
Saga 2: Beginning of Battle.  
  
Chapter 5: The Tarare Attacks.  
  
The Tarare thought now would be a good time to strike. It leaped into the group of Defenders and Bit Otau's arm. "AAAH! It's nearly Clean Off!" Otau Used his Other arm to hit his staff on the ground, and changed into his Toa form. His arm was fixed! "This is for my arm, beast!" Otau flew toward the Tarare and Used his Scythe to slash its body. The Tarare would not be beaten so easily though. It came back, and bit his leg. There was minor damage. A trickle of hydraulic oil(Hereby referred to as their blood) slowly made its way down his leg. Timu, in her Toa form, took over beating it with her buzzsaw. Otau changed back into a Matoran, but his arm was still hanging off. "Obviously injuries in one form do not come to another." Otau's Leg was no longer bleeding. With the Tarare finally finished, Timu took a look at Otau's arm. " I Just don't know Otau, it seems like it'll stay that way." "Wait, What are everyone's powers or elements?" "Cyclones." "Snow" "Lava" "Sandstorms" "Soil, and Rocks" "and Mine's Healing.. wait! Healing!" Timu used her element on Otau, and his arm sealed up. "Thanks Timu." Puhi was next to say anything. "That.. I'm calling a Tarare, I know of Nugrares, so Tarares. If another Tarare comes at us like that, we aren't going to be so good." " I Agree. Let's Head to Le-Koro. It's nearest Puhi, Mangu, Kahi, Otau, Timu, let's go."  
  
The Defenders set off towards Le-Koro.  
  
"Y'know Kahi?" "Yeah Mangu?" "I think.. this is the end of innocence, and the battle has begun."  
  
Kahi remained silent at the meaning of his words.  
  
Chapter 6: The Karares Plan their strike  
  
In a cave in west Po-Wahi, 3 Karares gathered Going Over their plan. "We must strike soon, and take them off guard.. we must scatter them." "It seems impossible." "Our weakest Tarare destroyed one of their arms, so let's send our strongest Tarare to see what happens." "It is agreed. Let us send a Tarare to attack immediately." The Tarare was taken to a strategic position, and was told how to attack them. As the Defenders walked by, the Tarare began the assault. It Quickly rolled out and blocked their path.  
  
"Not Another one! Guys, let take this thing down." Kahi changed into his Toa form and Began to slice with his sword. He was doing nothing to the Tarare. He decided to use a sandstorm. The winds swirled in the sky, and picked up the sand on the floor, then went straight at the Tarare. Nothing Happened. Mangu took over, pickaxe flying, to defeat this monster. The Tarare had had enough of this. It disappeared behind Mangu, and rammed his back. Mangu fell to the ground, using his last strength to make a sinkhole beneath the Tarare, then finally imprisoning it underground. "Guys. I. did. it?" "Yeah!" "Good...." Mangu fell Unconscious. He was exhausted from the fight, and he needed rest. Timu helped somewhat by shortening his fatigue with her healing power. About an hour later, Mangu awoke. "Hey Mangu." "What happened?" "You beat the Tarare." "Did I? I can't remember. It's not there." "You did well Mangu. You beat the Tarare by making a sinkhole under it." "Really. Well, let's get moving then. We need to be in Le-Koro." "Okay, get up." Mangu arose and they began walking to Le-Koro again.  
  
In Onu-Koro, Turaga Onepu had died. Mangu had no news of this, and so did not mourn. "Turaga!" Ariki was previously chosen to be Turaga. He reported to Kini-Nui for the Transformation. (Okay guys, you have to think this bit up yourself, I'm not explaining how a young Matoran becomes an old Turaga, okay?) Turaga Ariki emerged from a blinding flash of light.  
  
Mangu saw a bright light. "Hey, Huka, could you zoom in on that light?" "Okay. right. it's. a Turaga engagement ceremony, looks like Onu-Koro has a new Turaga.  
  
A tear trickled down the inside of Mangu's mask. Turaga Onepu. was dead. He Only hoped Ariki would be a good Turaga.  
  
Chapter 7: Battle with a Karare.  
  
"Kahi.. I.. I can't believe Onepu is g..g..gone." "It happened to Onewa, Mangu, we all know what it feels like." "Well, yeah Kahi, but. have you had two Turaga die?" "No Mangu, I can't say I have." "You two. Let's get moving. A new Monster has been sighted in Ta-Koro." Huka spoke calmly. "Oh no! My village, it's in danger?" "Yes Puhi. That's why we must move. Otau, can you make a Cyclone to carry us to Ta-Koro?" "Well, I suppose so." Otau summoned his power of Cyclones and made a small supportive cyclone. "This is very elegant travel, isn't it Otau," Timu said this with a ton of sarcasm. "It's nearly like a boat on land. not." "Hey, I can't make my element into an airboat." "Yeah Timu, shut up." "SILENCE! No Quarrelling. You remember what happened to The Toa in the legends." "Okay Huka."  
  
In Ta-Koro, The Karare could not be beaten with tactics for a Nugrare or a Tarare, and the Guard was struggling. "DISCS!" a shower of discs flew from behind the Ta-Koro defence wall. "NOW, START OUR NEW DEFENCE SYSTEM, THE GU!" All the Ta-Matoran took out small handheld devices that fired bullets at the Karare. "KEEP AT IT MEN, RELOAD, RELOAD!" Many Ta-Matoran suddenly ducked and jabbed square canisters into their Gus. They then resumed firing. A cyclone was sighted with the Toa forms of The Defenders on it. "THE DEFENDERS APPROACH!" "OKAY MEN, STOP FIRING! THE PROS ARE HERE."  
  
Otau stopped the cyclone and the Defenders landed smoothly on the ground.  
  
Huka Flew into battle smashing the Karare with his hammer. Eventually, the Karare bit off his hand. It bled horrifically. "AHH!" "Huka! I'll Heal it for you! Is it still on?" "No Timu. It is clean off. You cannot heal it. I will finish this." Huka delivered precision blows to the Karare's head, and it finally split open, and blood poured onto the ground. "Huka. your hand it's." "Gone. I Know. I will not require it to fight." "But." "That's it. Do not continue to jabber about my injury, it is Nothing."  
  
With That, Huka walked away. He had nearly been Karare-Bones. Mangu was just glad he was alive. By now, the Defenders chose to remain as Toa, for Danger came more often than peace.  
  
Chapter 8: A Swarm Of Nugrares.  
  
Just as Huka rejoined the group, a black cloud covered the sky. "What's That?" questioned Mangu. He readied his pickaxe. "Well, I really don't know Mangu, but it's loud!" "Kahi, everyone, Prepare for battle! I Think it's." "Nugrares." Huka spoke with cold elegance in the face of danger.  
  
The Defenders pulled out their weapons. The Nugrare swarm buzzed louder and louder, nearly breaking infrasound levels. Huka started delivering blows, even without his left hand. When he stopped, 16 Nugrares fell out of the sky, dead. He'd been too fast for gravity itself. All the Defenders took to this way of attacking, killing Nugrares in every way possible even so.  
  
When the swarm was gone, they were all very relieved. After Killing so many Nugrares, the swarm had fled. "Whoa. Now that was messed up." "The Nugrares are gone Mangu, what have we got to worry about?" "Nothing. I Hope."  
  
The Defenders walked into the wind, and it seemed like it was on fire. "Guys, this doesn't seem to be working. We kill the beasts, but the controlling power behind them keeps on giving us more of them to tackle. We must challenge the source!" "Yeah!" "Great idea Mangu!" "Well, it's agreed then, tomorrow, we tackle the force behind the beasts." (Sorry it's a bit short, I just want to reach Saga 3, it's gonna be so cool.) END OF SAGA 2  
  
Saga 3: The Omnirare, Leader of the Beasts.  
  
Chapter 9: Dawn, and the Omnirare strikes.  
  
Kahi awoke. Today was the day that they found the driving force behind these beasts. Mangu and the others decided that the group would do it today. He woke Puhi up. "Puhi, do you think it's wise, well, finding this force?" "I Really don't know Kahi, but it's the only way we shall stop this." "Even so Puhi, there seems to always be some evil on Mata-Nui." "Maybe so, but we must fight to keep it at bay. Now, go back to sleep." Kahi lay down, and fell asleep. He'd need it for what was coming.  
  
At dawn, Otau awoke. He really did not want to challenge this source, but he couldn't keep the sentiment for long. Footsteps were coming, loud ones. "the Omnirare..., the Omnirare." A chill flew through the air. "the Omnirare., the Omnirare, the Omnirare...." Otau woke the others, and told them of the ghastly voice in the sky. Mangu looked at Otau with a puzzled look plastered all over his face. "So. what did it say?" "It said something like an Omarare or something." Kahi was still puzzled. "So, what's an Omarare? We've fought Nugrares, Tarares and Karares, but not these Omarares." "Well, whatever these things are, they might be the source. Good listening Otau." "Thanks Huka." "Well, let's go to Kini-Nui, if anything is evil here, it's usually underground." "Right Huka, everyone, we're gonna beat the stuffing out of this 'Omarare'!" "YEAH!" They all screamed this and it echoed into the morning sky. So the Defenders headed for Kini-Nui.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
When they Reached Kini-Nui, it was bordering on night. The Defenders were tired, and paused for sleep.  
  
The next morning, Mangu woke the others and they began the descent into the Kini-Nui. It was Dark and dingy where the Manas had once roamed, and the Defenders were cautious. Apparently, stray Manas still roamed the corridors, carrying out Makuta's dying wishes.  
  
"Everyone! We must be careful, legend has it that Manas still roam here." "Okay Mangu." everyone said this at once, making a choir effect bounce off the walls of the cavern. (This is what you were wanting huh?) A Manas came into the light of their glowing eyes. It slowly made its way forward, but its movement was cut off with a sleek swing of Puhi's Pronged Axe. "Go! Don't worry about me!" The others rushed into the distance, leaving Puhi to fight a doomed battle.  
  
Puhi swung at the Manas, cutting its body, the Manas responded with sharp jabs from its robotic arms. Puhi's legs were severely wounded, but he continued to fight. Prodding the Manas, he finally jabbed it in the eyes, and it fled into the darkness.  
  
Puhi crumpled onto the floor. Both his legs were broken. He cried out in pain. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The others heard his cry of despair and rushed to his side. "Puhi! Are you hurt?" "Yes, yes I am Timu, can. you. heal me?" "I Think so. Let me try."  
  
Chapter 10: The Omnirare is sighted, and the battle begins.  
  
Timu had nearly healed Puhi, but he walked with a limp. The Defenders descended into the deep dark causeways of Makuta's Lair, and then deeper, into the Bohrok nest. Later, they reached solid rock. Mangu shattered it with a wave of his pickaxe. They continued into a new section of the Underground. It had lightstones jutting from the walls, and heatstones that had never been seen. Mangu thought to tell the Onu-Matoran lightstone miners to come here, but decided it would be too dangerous. They came into a cavern, illuminated by hundreds upon thousands of lightstones. The eyes of a humongous beast stared at them, as though they were puny flies that needed to be squashed. It was the Omnirare. "So, you have come to challenge ME? How you think you shall prevail I do not know." "WE WILL BEAST! AND YOU SHALL NOT KNOW OF IT, FOR YOU SHALL BE DROWNING IN YOUR OWN BLOOD AS I HAVE BEEN THESE PAST THREE DAYS!" Huka shouted with defiance over the beast's low deafening voice. "Huka, you don't need to be so big-headed about it." Otau shifted his foot on the floor as he spoke. "I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO BE OTAU!" "Jeez, no need to kill me about it. You were the one who told us not to quarrel." "YEAH, YEAH, NOW, LET ME GET ON WITH THIS!" "Fine, go ahead, make a fool of yourself." "SHUT UP OTAU! I SHALL HANDLE THIS!" "No! You do not know what you are getting into Huka!" "I DO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" "I cannot let you fight the Omarare like this Huka." "I SHALL FIGHT, AND YOU SHALL NOT STOP ME!" "Oh I will. Huka, you will, and I say, WILL NOT FIGHT!" "You quarrel amongst yourselves like Gukko birds over several berries. You can never hope to fight me, the Omnirare, like that!" "See Huka! You can't fight it! Come on! You cannot fight!" "I will fight it." Kahi stepped forward defiantly. "Good. I can finally test my strength on a bug!" "DAMN YOU OMNIRARE! YOU USE YOUR PATHETIC BEASTS TO HURT MY FRIENDS AND THEN YOU DARE, YOU DARE TO DAMN WELL MOCK US LIKE THAT!"  
  
Kahi flew at the creature, sword snapping so quickly from one place to another, that it seemed to be in several places at once. He carved into the Omnirare and cut through it like butter. The Two Halves of it fell to the ground. "Hello again" "THERE IS NO USE GREETING ME IF YOU COME BACK! NOW DIE YOU DAMNED BEAST!" Kahi flew at the beast, slicing it this way and that, seemingly faster than anything did. He stopped, and several cracks lit up, and fell apart. The Omnirare could not be beaten so easily though, it came back again. "Well done. You are a good fighter. Now experience my WRATH!" "I'm glad you appreciate my fighting; now I've just about had enough of YOU!" "I'm so scared! You are a puny example of a bug!" "THAT IS IT! YOU ARE TO DIE HERE, TODAY AND NOW!" Kahi seemed to glow. An aura formed about him. His element seemed more powerful. He whipped up the most humongous and powerful sandstorm that had ever been seen on Mata-Nui, and he flung it straight at the Omnirare. Blood flew from every direction and splattered up the chamber walls. Huka returned to normal. It seemed as if the Omnirare had been making him angry, to provoke the fighting power that Kahi had displayed.  
  
Chapter 11: Death of Evil (Yeah, I know I killed of the Omnirare in the middle of Saga 3, but you're not ready for this, so 2 chapters of peace.)  
  
The Defenders slowly made their way back up the chasms of the Underground. Mangu could not help but think something bad would happen. He just knew it. There was a chill in the air that told him, one of pure evil. But now was not the time for thinking about worst-case scenarios, they had beaten the Omnirare! It was a time to Rejoice! No longer would beasts torment the villages, and no longer would they be injured! As he thought this, the Defenders came into Le-Koro, which had now been decorated. As Otau entered Turaga Kongu's hut, the décor was amazing. "Wow Turaga, you've outdone yourself." "Ah. Toa Lewa." "What?" Turaga Kongu shook his head. "Oh, sorry, I was. daydreaming." "Oh. By the way, we destroyed the Omnirare, or, well, Kahi did at least." "So. you are truly Toa now. Otau, drop your staff." Otau did so, and did not become a Matoran again. "Holy. why?" "You have acted like a Toa, so the staffs made you become one, permanently." "So. I. Can. Never be a Matoran again?" "I'm afraid not. Nor can the others." "I will tell them." "Yes... You do that. Oh Mata-Nui. Toa Otau!" "Yes?" "I'm going, I. I. Goodbye Otau." With that, Turaga Kongu passed on. Otau cried out into the night sky. "LE-MATORAN! WHERE IS THE CHOSEN TURAGA?" A large Le-Matoran with a Dark Green Pakari came forward. "Go to the Kini-Nui. NOW!" "Yes Toa." The Le-Matoran scuttled off alongside Puhi, to go to Kini-Nui. Puhi was back in minutes. "I'm using Mind Control to get him there. This eye," he said, pointing to his right eye, "I See you guys. The other, I see through his." "Wow, that mask must be cool." "It is. Now, Let's GO! The next victory party is in Ta-Koro." "Mata-Nui, there are a lot of victory parties." "I Know Mangu, but we must go to Ta-Koro." "Okay Puhi."  
  
Chapter 12: Birth of Evil  
  
Karona scratched his head. He knew the legends of Evil said he would unleash some sort of evil onto Mata-Nui, but he could not think what to use. "Hmm," he spoke to himself, "That vacuum Rahkshi that Makuta left behind could do some serious damage. but it is too easily defeated. I must make it more powerful. I will genetically modify it with Neurocoltrozane 3. I think that might just do the trick." Karona headed down to his lab, far beneath the Omnirare's lair, and looked at the fluorescent chemicals. They glimmered in the dark, and he set to work. The computer screen flickered with DNA of the suit, and liquid protodermis was shot out of cylinders, forming add-ons on the Rahkshi's body. It grew in size, and the Kraata was destroyed, making way for a positronic brain. The Procedure was finished. The Kahkshi was complete. It asked for a program. "Input data." "Okay. let's see, this programming is tough." "Input data." "I'm working on it." "Input data now." "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!" "Cannot comply. Input Data" With that, Karona turned off its speech matrix.  
  
In Ta-Koro, the Defenders weren't having such a good time.  
  
"Darn it, this is boring, it's just some little Matoran running round. Let's go." Mangu said this, and dragged the other Toa away. "Look, it's time we get to the facts. NO MORE VICTORY PARTIES! What if some new evil comes?" "It won't."  
  
But it would. Karona continued with his Kahkshi. It was complete, he had programmed it fully to learn and obey his commands.  
  
"NOW! GO MY KAHKSHI! DESTROY THE DEFENDERS!" "I Will Comply." The Kahkshi walked into the distance, with only one thing on its positronic mind. Search and Destroy.  
  
Saga 4: Reign of the Kahkshi  
  
Chapter 13: Defeat of the Defenders  
  
Huka saw something on the horizon. It was big, orange and black. It looked somewhat like a Rahkshi from the legends, but no. It was too big; they were apparently two bios tall. This one was four bios tall. It was impossible. No living thing on Mata-Nui was four bios tall except a tree! "Hey guys, look at this!" "Whoa, what is it?" "I have no idea Mangu, but it looks sort of like a Rahkshi." "Prepare yourselves. You know what Rahkshi are like. They once destroyed Ta- Koro!" "Okay Puhi." *Kahkshi Log: Sighted Defenders, Will Destroy, Must Carry Out Will Of Master. Defenders Have One Hour To Submit. I will destroy them.*  
  
Timu walked up to see the Rahkshi. She noticed extras, cannons and things. "Guys, that isn't any normal Rahkshi. Look at it!" "You're right Timu. I just don't get it." "Well Puhi, let's get Huka over here." Timu called Huka over. "Hey Huka, See if you can zoom in some more on it. I'm sure I saw cannons."  
  
"I'll try. It seems like it has yes, cannons, but that is so not a Rahkshi." "EVERYONE!" Puhi shouted over the Toa, "Prepare yourselves for battle!" The Defenders took out their weapons, and stood in battle stances.  
  
Tahu looked down yearningly. How he wished to be back on Mata-Nui, giving threats bloodbaths wherever they went. He longed for the days when he fought Bohrok and Rahi, thinking that all would be over because of those puny weaklings. Since he ascended, he could take out a swarm of Kal with one finger. He decided to make a return to Mata-Nui. He would be back, even if it meant losing his ascended powers.  
  
Chapter 14: Descent from Paradise.  
  
Tahu had gathered the Toa. They all definitely agreed they would Descend to Mata-Nui. They just had to take out one great being to be exiled. That was Kora-Ao. He'd be pretty easy to take. Kopaka used a wave of dry ice and froze him solid. Soon, all the Toa had used their elements and he was drenched and dirty. He banished them to Mata-Nui.  
  
Tahu awoke. He'd finally made it back, but he felt. weak. The way things were going; Kora-Ao must have relinquished their powers. He guessed that would probably happen. Lewa was writhing on the ground next to him, Kopaka was up, and practising his element once more on some trees, Onua was still out cold and it was the same for Pohatu and Gali. "Kopaka! Looks like we're back!" "It would seem so." "So. where should we go first now that we're here again?" "Le-Koro. We should find Matau." "Stupid! Matau is dead by now." "Oh yes. We must find Kongu then." "Seriously, I think you lost track of time when we were ascended Kopaka." "Maybe. I'm not sure." "Oh Well, we best get going, we don't want to arrive to find Kongu Dead." He would be though. Yet the Defenders and the Toa Would meet for the first time.  
  
Lewa and the others had awoken and the Toa set off for Le-Koro. "So Lewa, you know you were writhing on the floor like a discontented husi?" "Well, apparently you landed on top of Gali, Pohatu!" "Lewa, stop insulting Gali." "Onua, stop being a babysitter."  
  
The Defenders were heading toward the Toa. The Defenders had previously identified the Toa. "TOA!" Mangu yelled, "HOW FUNNY TO MEET YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ASCENDED!" Tahu Yelled at the top of his voice, "WHOEVER YOU ARE! STAND DOWN!" "How about no? We are friends!" "How?" "In ways you could never understand." "Oh, we understand alright, we aren't Neanderthals." "You've been gone long enough, forcing us to leave our normal duties and become Toa forever. You've got some nerve." "We decide this the old fashioned way." Tahu drew his swords. 


End file.
